


il est, tu es

by yosgay



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Secret Santa, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosgay/pseuds/yosgay
Summary: Luna tuts. “Prompto,” she says, in that voice like she knows he’s a nervous wreck. “Stop your fussing.”“I know,” he says, guilty. He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep them still. “I'm just-- it’s just, today’s. It’s--““A big day?” she offers, kindly, a gentle hand on his shoulder.





	il est, tu es

**Author's Note:**

> some quick fluff, written for @asterbells for the ffxv small secret santa. :)  
> happy holidays!

Prompto fidgets with his tie, looking himself over in the mirror for the dozenth time since this morning. His hair’s slicked, meticulously swept to the side instead of sticking up in every direction, freckles standing out prominently with only subtle makeup-- does he even look like himself? At this point, his tie’s been knotted and unknotted a dozen times to keep nervous fingers from mussing Iris and Aranea’s hard work into oblivion. 

He hears a giggle behind him, almost jumps right out of his skin before he turns to see Luna laughing at him from the doorway. She looks ethereal, more so than usual, with her sparkling silver dress and gold hair woven through with tiny purple sylleblossoms. 

“ _Gods_ ,” he mutters, with no real conviction. “Haven’t I had enough heart attacks for one day?”

She tuts. “Prompto,” she says, in that voice like she knows he’s a nervous wreck. “Stop your fussing.”

“I _know_ ,” he says, guilty. He shoves his hands in his pockets to keep them still. “I'm just-- it’s just, today’s. It’s--“

“A big day?” she offers, kindly, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“ _That’s_ an understatement,” he mumbles.

Luna laughs, a beautiful, musical thing that has Prompto calming down in record time.

“How do you think I felt on my wedding day?” She waves him off. “It’s always scary, you know.”

He snorts. “Look, Luna, no offense to Nyx, I love the guy-- but you weren’t marrying a godsdamn _King.”_ His fingers make their way to his hair unconsciously, running through and yanking and ruining all the careful styling. 

She rolls her eyes. “Well don’t tell _him_ that--“ she starts, but Prompto cuts her off.

“He’s the _King_ , Luna,” he says again, a hysterical edge to his voice as the words tumble out. “Is this even _okay_? He’s the damn King of _Lucis_ , and I’m just--”

Luna grabs his hand, weaves her fingers through, holding on tight as a lifeline. “Prompto,” she says again, firmly, looks him in the eye with the force of a hurricane. “You’re more than worthy of Noctis. All you need to know,” says Luna, “is how much he loves you.”

Prompto’s heart all but stills. He does-- Noct loves him. And that’s all that matters here, isn’t it? He blinks away tears, grabs her into a tight hug.

“I-- yeah. I know you’re right,” he says, takes in a breath to still himself. “Thank you, Luna.”

She just laughs, pushing him right out the door.

And there, in front of half of Lucis, Ignis and Gladio at Noct’s side when Prompto makes his way down the aisle, his eyes find Luna’s, and her smile is blinding. She nods, urging him on, each of his friends giving him strength.

And when his eyes meet Noct’s, standing there at the altar, his trembling stills. His best friend, his King, about to be his _husband_. Prompto’s never seen anyone more beautiful, and he’s never been more ready to prove himself worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else out there have trouble shutting up for under 500 characters, or


End file.
